


Blue as Blood

by Jassanja



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cure for HIV is found and Michael isn't happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue as Blood

"It's supposed to heal you, not kill you faster!" Michael complained, looking down at Ben who was laying on a hospital bed, two drips of unhealthy-looking blue goo attached to him

"It is not that bad Michael," Ben tried to calm him to no avail

"Not that bad?" Michael said, voice raised

"You have to stay here for four weeks getting that stuff pumped into you and then you may be halfway to healed. If not you may need up to three more of this month long therapies rather than just a second.  
And have you forgotten the list of side effects?"

"That list is not that much longer then all the side effects from the drugs I had so far," Ben tried to reason with his husband before Michael threaded a furrow into the hospital floor.

"I just want to say it again, for the record, it's supposed to be a cure, not something that should make you feel worse.  
You already lost so much weight because that stuff makes you too sick to keep anything down for long"

"Don't fret Michael. That was one of the reasons for all that staying in shape over the years. So I'd be able to take the degeneration when things got worse, and due to this new regiment things will get better again, we just need to get over the worst." Ben gave Michael his best smile. "I can still become your personal superhero again if that is what you want"

Michael fell back into the chair beside the bed and reached for Ben's hand. "You know I don't care if you will look like superman again or not I just want you be fine."

"Once this is over, no matter if it needs two or five therapies, I will be fine. Better then you ever knew me, baby!"

Michael leaned over and kissed Ben

" I just didn't expect this!" Michael admitted. "When they said they found a cure for HIV they didn't point out that it would involve yet more extended hospital stays. Like we hadn't all more than enough of those."

Ben smiled lovingly at his partner. "I know baby. You expected something simple. A single pill to pop and results within the hour."

Michael blushed and looked down at their joined hands.

"Don't be embarrassed, Michael. It's okay to hope for that and who knows what the future holds, but for now let us be contend with this stuff. That there is a cure at all. It took long enough, too long for some people we used to know."

"Guess you're right!' Michael said. "What are a few more weeks in this place after all."


End file.
